A Grand Total of Three Days
by Lunatic
Summary: [Complete] This is the story about Jack's three days he spent on that godforsaken spit of land, after Barbossa took over his Pearl. Find out what happened then and learn more about Jack's foggy past.
1. Day 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I just like to play with Ja-- the characters ;)_

AN: A very big thank you to my beta Anamaria Sparrow, who somehow managed to beta this long thing :)

**A Grand Total of Three Days**

Day 1.

Captain Jack Sparrow tried desperately to fall asleep. Tonight it was just one of those nights that sleep didn't seem to come. He heard the comfortable sounds of the sea and _the Pearl_ around him, but still that didn't help a thing. He had _that_ feeling again. That feeling that told him that something was going terribly wrong. Jack turned to his other side again and sighed. He hated it when that happened. The thing he probably hated most was that there was nothing that he could do to stop it, to make the feeling go away. If the feeling was there, there was no escape. His mind drifted away, thinking of all the things that could possibly happen.

Was it this crew? He picked them up in a place called Port Maison, not the place where he normally picked up his crew. But he had had no choice this time. The crew that had been with him from the moment he had turned to piracy had decided that finally, after almost 7 years, it was time to get on the dry land and do something with the money they had earned during their years of being a pirate. Jack and his crew were notorious among other pirates, especially since they were... well different. Jack had only been a young lad when fate decided he should become the captain of a ship, a ship that, at that time sailed under the name of _the Orchid_. His crew at that time had all been honest sailors, doing their very best to bring back some money to their wives and offspring. Back then they had decided that they only wanted to commit one act of piracy and then would go back home. Seven years had past since then and now finally the crew had decided to start a new and honest life somewhere in the Caribbean. Everybody had gone away, except of his best friend and at that time first mate: William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner. William had wanted to go back to the depressing lands of England, back to his wife and most important back to his little lad, young Will Turner. Jack had picked up a new crew and made Barbossa his new first mate after William had decided to step back from that role. Barbossa had seemed to be the best candidate at that time, especially since he seemed to be the only one with some sense, but now Jack wasn't so sure anymore. There was something wrong with the older man, but Jack couldn't actually put his finger on it.

This new crew was also totally different from the old. This one wanted to see, smell and even taste blood. This one wanted to kill. And that was totally against the principles of Captain Jack Sparrow. He preferred to avoid any sort of kills or hurting at all, only when there was nothing else to do he would raise his own gun or sword and kill somebody. A grand totally of 3 kills were standing behind his name right now and he still regretted every single one of them.

Jack heard a strange sound outside and sat straight up in his bed. Then he shook his head and made ready to get back on the deck. If he couldn't sleep at all and figure out what this feeling was about he might as well take over control of his ship again. He put on his boots and took his jacket and hat from a chair putting them on. A moment he hesitated for the special compass that doesn't point north, lying on a small table next to his bed, but than he put that one on his belt as well, next to his cutlass. His pistol was already dangling at the other side of his belt. Again he heard the strange sound. To him it seemed like his entire crew was awake, while they were trying to do their best not to be heard. What was going on? Then there was an almost polite knock on the door of his cabin.

"Jack?" Barbossa. What for the devil was that man doing in the middle of the night knocking on his door?

With a swing Jack opened his door, mouth open to comment about the late hour of knocking when he's suddenly looking at the shining barrels of several guns and a number swords pointing at his chest and throat.

"Jack," Barbossa smiled friendly at him. "If ye would be so kind."

For once Jack was lost for words, but then realization hit him. _This_ was what that feeling was trying to say to him! _This_ was the horrible thing that was going to happen to him! The feeling seemed to applaud for his realization and then made a place for a new feeling: nervousness together with some fear. Then he was pushed forward and forced to follow his first mate towards the main deck. Barbossa turned around.

"Jack..."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if ye don't mind mate," Jack muttered before he could even stop himself. His new crew laughed and even Barbossa, a normally rather humorless person, laughed out loud.

"Aye, Jack... haven't ye realized it yet? Ye'r no captain anymore. We have taken over this ship."

One of the pirates winked at him; Pintell, if Jack remembered his name right, and then elbows his friend next to him, Ragetti, the idiot with the wooden eye. Ragetti sniffled something and than took a step forward so he's standing next to Jack. With a grin he took Jack's pistol out of his belt, before the ex-pirate captain could even do anything about it. Jack was simply too shocked by what was happening all around him.

"Because ye've always been such a good captain to us," the crew around the two howled with laugher, but for Jack it seems like it was only him and Barbossa, his mutinous first mate, "we decided to give ye a lil present to show yer our appreciation." Taking good care that he was in the middle of the attention Barbossa waved with one hand to a small stroke of land behind him. "We've decided to make ye governor of yer own lil island. Congratulations, Jack." Barbossa smirked, but Jack was still not able to speak at all. He's eyes flew in panic over the gathered people around him. Where was Will? Had he turned against him as well?

Right on that moment he saw William Turner, fighting his way through the pirates until he was next to Jack, grasping his arm in sympathy. Their eyes locked and they came to an agreement almost instantly, using their bond of special friendship to understand each other. William took a step away and did nothing. Jack sighed. He could not fight them; not even with the help of his best friend. So it was no use sacrificing his friend to Davy Jones Locker for nothing. His friend had things to live for; he had a wife and a son. Jack had nothing. Not anymore. His _Pearl_ was going to be taken away from him and then he had only his freedom left. But freedom on a small island in the middle of the ocean was not exactly what he thought it would be.

But the feeling was back. The feeling that something bad was going to happen. What can be worse than this? Then he turned in shock back to his friend William and in that quick moment that their eyes lock he saw something that almost made his knees buckle. Bootstrap Bill Turner was about to do something incredibly stupid. Now more than ever he tried to send messages with his eyes, but William looked away and Jack lowered his head. Everything was going wrong.

"Now, Jack... I hope ye can swim, mate. Cause we have no intention to accompany you to yer little island, since we have a treasure to commandeer!" The pirates yelled and started to push Jack forward and then he noticed something that he hasn't seen in years. In fact, he has never seen it before, only heard off it. The plank. They were going to let him walk the plank! He didn't even know he had such a thing on _the Pearl_ in the first place.

"Off you go, Jack," Barbossa whispered in his ear, clearly enjoying the moment. Within seconds Jack found himself on the beginning of the plank, turning around to face the group of pirates in front of him.

"I've always liked you people," but as soon as these words had left his mouth he realized how weak they sounded. He did _not_ like these people. In fact, he had been planning to change crews in Tortuga. His eyes found Bootstraps' for one more time and then he turned, ready to walk the dreaded plank.

"Hold on, Jack, I've almost forgot something," then his pistol is pushed back in his hands by Ragetti. "There's a pistol fer ye with one shot, ye know wha' that means, right?"

Jack closed his eyes. Of course he knew what that means! One moment an insane plan flashed through his mind, by turning around and emptying the pistol in Barbossa's chest, but then it disappeared. That would not help, not on this moment. Then Jack took a deep breath and he jumped, the sound of drunken screaming was the last thing he hears until he disappeared under the surface.

---

Jack reached 'his' island when the sun slowly peeks over the Caribbean Sea. He turned and saw his _Pearl_ sailing away, heading for the Isla de Muerta and the treasure hidden in there. During his little swim all emotions seemed to have been washed away by the sea. Jack simply felt blank, not able to feel anything at all. He just watched. He had no idea how long he was standing there, until his middle in the waters, watching until _the Pearl_ has long disappeared and the sun was high in the sky. He had only noticed one thing. Something dark slowly drifting in his direction. Suddenly aware that he was, in fact, standing still for an awful long time he dived and swam with powerful strokes to the dark object in the sea.

A case. More important _his_ case, the case he kept in his cabin and where he had all the stuff in that meant anything for him. The case that he had had since his very first travel on sea. Without a doubt Bootstrap had sent it after him. Now Jack could only hope that Barbossa wouldn't mind.

Exhausted, Jack dropped down in the warm sand of the little island, the case lying just out of the reach of the sea. Slowly he stripped off his jacket and his boots. Then after a moment of hesitation he also took off his shirt to dry it in the warm sun. Jack didn't actually enjoy sitting with a bare chest like this, knowing the scars that showed up then, but he figured that there weren't actually a lot of people around who would get shocked by the sight of it.

Then he lowered himself and finally fell asleep.

---

With a groan Jack woke up again and franticly looked around. God, had he hoped that it was only a bad dream! A dream he could tell later to his good friend Bootstrap during a game of cards or a couple of drinks. But it was real. Too real.

Jack quickly noticed that he had slept for a long time. The sun was already starting to go down again and his clothing had dried. He quickly put on his shirt again, leaving the jacket and boots for the moment. Then he remembered the pistol. He stared at it for a moment, holding the object that he never wanted to use if he could avoid it. Then he took out the bullet and looked at that little object. He still remembered the two that entered his body once. His crew had then protected him and taken him back to his ship, the only place where he could fully heal. Samuel, one of his old crewmembers, had taken the bullets out and nursed him back to health. He still had the two bullets, in a little box made out of wood. The gunpowder has gone a little bit wet, but Jack noticed soon enough that the pistol still should work.

So that meant he could still shoot himself with it when the time came.

As soon as this thought becomes clearer in his head he threw his gun away as far as possible, suddenly raging with anger.

_He_ was Captain Jack Sparrow, for crying out loud! And he was going to get his _Pearl_ back, she belonged to him like fish belonged to the sea and the sun belonged to the moon! She was the reason he lived for! In anger he stood up and decided to take a look around on 'his' island. With long strides he toddles off, avoiding the pistol lying in the sand. Too soon he was back on a way too familiar place. His boots and jacket still lay in the sand and the case out of reach of the sea. Jack avoided looking at the pistol, although he caught his eyes going to it once in a while.

He then pulled the case further up on land and opened it. He himself didn't even recall what he had all put in there during all his journeys. The thing that lay on top was a small booklet with a cover that was once dark brown, but now faded into an orange color by the sun. His log. He had learned how to write at a young age, something that was rather special in his neighborhood. He remembered how little kids had teased him with the fact that he could write, once throwing him into the dirt when he hadn't paid attention. But he had been happy with it. He opened the log and read the first page. The first page that started with the first trip he ever made on a ship.

_I've decided that I'm going to write in this log. My father hasn't taught me writing for nothing! Strange things happen to me, Jack Sparrow. Sparrow is not my real last name. It's the name they gave in the prison, where I have spent the last two years of my not so long live. 17 I am now. According to most still a lad, but I know how to get around. _

_Two days ago the inspector himself called me. Of course he started of with some random questions, but I was immediately suspicious; I might be in prison, but I'm not completely ignorant from the world outside!_

_"Sparrow," he said, "How long are you here now?"_

_"More than two years now, inspector," I replied. You learn very soon that you should always be polite to your superiors. _

_"I see, more than two years," he repeated, "In about a year your punishment is over, but I must say that I doubt you will stay away very long, kid. You just don't seem to be able to see the difference between good and bad. It's our assignment to show you that difference, but there are always some among the lot who need a different treatment."_

_He looked at me as if he wanted to look right through me, but I didn't show a sign._

_"I want to make you a proposal, Sparrow. You can sign on for duty on a merchant navy ship that is going to set sail for India. You will find out that on board discipline is really needed, but that can't hurt you. This will let you slowly go back into the civilized world. Remember that not everybody gets this chance. You should consider yourself lucky."_

_What did this man think, that I was poor _and_ stupid? I really needed to do my best not to laugh. Lucky! Sure... especially when you considered that the merchant navy had a desperate need for crewmembers 'cause lot of people died along the way. I'm sure they paid this inspector a good sum of money if he could deliver them some healthy young men. But I liked this idea. My dad had sailed as well, although he had disappeared on the sea. Being a member of a crew was a dangerous business and not many survived, but I just knew that I couldn't survive much longer between the walls of the prison. I longed for real fresh air, for a sign of freedom. And so I said yes._

_"Any questions, Sparrow?" the inspector asked, no longer interested in me._

_"No, sir."_

_"Good boy. You can go, Sparrow."_

_Of course I was right. I wasn't the only 'lucky' person who got this 'chance'. A day later about 10 healthy young men showed up and we were taken to our new place of living: the Orchid. Still in prison we had all a large case to put our stuff in, but I haven't got much. Only some clothing, a bible from my mum and this booklet and some ink to write with. Like I said: my dad taught it to me, although nobody ever seemed to believe that a beggar like I could write. _

_What a ship _the Orchid_ was! I've never seen anything as beautiful in my live! It was higher than I ever imagined it could be! Our cases were throw on the deck, and when I finally found mine again, the more experienced crew member had already taken the best places in the lower deck where we all sleep: in the middle of it. I could only manage to grab a spot near the mainmast together with someone I knew from out the prison: Jacob._

_"What a mess," he said. And it was true. Between cannons and other stuff the crewmembers had put their stuff in their hammocks. People who hadn't got a spot to sleep yet, fell over the others and curses were filling the air._

_"Get yerself another spot, yer piece of wreckage!" A large, dirty looking man was trying to push me from my place, but I was not very impressed. I've been living on the streets as long as I can remember, so I knew how to handle this. I tackled him and the man stumbled backwards._

_"Bugger off!"_

_"Wha's this? Big mouth, aye?" threatening the man started to come forward again._

_I grabbed a large piece of rope from the ground, but before I could hit him another man grasped my arm from behind._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate," a calm voice said. "Do you know what they do here with fighters? They get a serious whipping as warning for others. And you can pay for your doctor as well. Does that sound good to you?"_

_I dropped the rope and turned around to look into the face of a muscled man, with long brown hair and twinkling brown eyes._

_"Get your hands of my arm!"_

_The man did so and with a big grin on his face he left. I looked around, but nobody seems to be interested anymore in taking away my spot._

_"This sounds like fun," muttered Jacob, "Can't we just jump overboard and swim away?"_

_"If I would have a chance I would do it, but you will have a bullet in your head _

_before your body has touched the water."_

_Then we heard a lot of screaming and we are summoned to get on deck. The first mate, Melton, called out everyone's name and when he saw that the crew was complete he turned to the captain of _the Orchid_._

_"Your crew, Captain."_

_The Captain, Fredericks, said nothing. He just lets his eyes flow over his crew._

_"It's great," the Captain said with a flat voice and I had to agree. How on earth can we reach India with a bunch of idiots like that?_

_"We are going to make some real sailors out of you," the Captain started his speech. "Tomorrow you are no longer landlubbers, then I'll expect sailors around me! I demand obedience and who doesn't show that will be punished. Understood?"_

_Some murmurs from the crew. Then the Captain gave a sign to his first mate and he read aloud the punishments that were given on this ship. Murder is punished by throwing the murder overboard, alive and chained to the victim. What kind of sick system is this?_

_Soon I found out that I had first watch and the first hours of my 'freedom' I spent swabbing the main deck. The wind was getting stronger fast._

_"We're leaving," said a voice next to me, "That was fast! Sometimes it takes days until the wind gets right."_

_When I looked up, I saw the same fellow who stopped me from fighting earlier that day. He gave me a huge grin._

_"I'm William Turner, William for my friends and Bill for the idiots," he said. "This is my third travel."_

_"Oh," I replied while swabbing along. William was not taken back by this. He nodded with his head towards two small boats, which were sailing towards the dry land._

_"Those are getting us fresh water," he said. "That's the last thing that needs to happen before we can take off. The sea is a bit rough. I hope you don't get seasick."_

_"I've got no idea."_

_"Well... we will find out soon enough," William said with a grin._

_Barely an hour later, the wind was strong enough and the Captain and his first mate were starting to scream orders to us. Everybody ran through each other, were climbing in the rigging and screaming at each other. I couldn't help but stare at the dry land that was my home for 17 years, but that did not please the Captain._

_"What do you think you are doing? This isn't meant to be fun! Get in the rigging before I kick you in it!"_

_I quickly grasped the ropes of the rigging and I looked up, seeing my fellow crewmembers so high up that I could barely see them._

_"WELL!?! Lazy pig! What did I just tell you! UP I SAID!!!"_

_I felt the end of a whip hitting my leg, but I somehow managed to get myself up, climbing as quickly as I dare. The higher I got, the more the rigging moved through the wind. When I looked around me I only saw grey colors, the clouds and the waves. Even the sea gulls looked gray when they were screeching above my head._

_"Hey matey! This way!"_

_When I looked up I saw far above me William._

_"Don't look down!" he screamed at me. "It's not that bad! The first time is always worst!"_

_I took a deep breath and climbed further. Just when I thought that I couldn't continue any longer and was going to fall, a hand grasped me and pulled me up._

_"Well done, mate! Now enjoy the view! Come on... look! A sailor who doesn't dare to look has got no use. You seemed to be made out of the right wood, matey! Look down at the other new ones."_

_This time I dared to look down. Three boys I didn't know yet where hanging in the rigging, not daring to go any higher. One boy was already crying his eyes out and I really felt sorry for the poor lad. The first mate, Melton, climbed after them and hit them as often as he could._

_"The bastard!" I said._

_"He doesn't easily make friends," William admitted, "But talking isn't helping anyway."_

_Then we both turned our attention back on the beautiful view._

_"Sailing is wonderful," William said. "Up here it feels like you are flying yourself... don't you feel it?"_

_I certainly felt it. What an amazing feeling it was!_

_"What's your name, matey? I need to know my new best friends name."_

_I looked William in the eye to see if he was serious, but I saw soon enough that this wasn't some kind of joke._

_"My name is Jack. Jack Sparrow."_

_"Well hello Jack! It's always good to have a mate among the crew. Now we better get down 'cause I think we soon get our food."_

_After a last look at the view I climbed down, not trying to think about what would happen if I would fall. We barely set our feet on deck or we heard a loud bell ringing. I soon found out that that means food._

_A long line awaited us and I could barely see the cook, standing behind a large damping kettle._

_"That's Long John," William said while nodding towards the cook. "Was my cook as well on my last travel. Terrible job, cook."_

_I took a closer look at this cook. He was very long and very skinny and he looked really... inconspicuous. He's bold headed and everything about him seems to be long and skinny as well: his arms, his legs, everything. He hadn't really gotten an easy job I soon found out, after hearing the comments he gets to hear when he gives out the food._

_"I can't make anything better out of this," cried out Long John, a little bit desperate. "If you don't want it you can throw it back in the kettle."_

_"In your dreams, Needle! Then you will have a bit more... not that you can't use it." One of the men let his eyes fly over the skinny figure of the cook._

_"I think you are going to give me a bit more," said a muscular man._

_"I think you've had enough, Tom," said Long John bravely, but I could see in his eyes that he was everything except of brave._

_"Give me more!" Tom threw Long John behind and came threateningly forward. On that moment I decided it was a good time to stretch my leg and Tom fell down, flat on his face._

_"WHO DID THAT!" he roared._

_"I did." I still don't know why, but the only thing Tom did was curse me to hell and back, but that's not something I haven't heard before._

_"You dare," mumbled Long John when it was my time to get my food._

_"Yes mate... it does look like you've just made yourself a friend for life," agreed William._

_"You did," Long John looked at me for a moment before he continued. "If you can keep people like Tom away from me... you will get that bit more."_

_"We have an accord," I agreed with a grin. And, with a bowl more full than the others, I sat down in a corner together with William, who shared in my agreement._

_Yes I think I made two good new friends on this ship._

While reading a smile had appeared on Jack's face. Life had been good in those days and he had made many friends, besides William and Long John. Long John had been part of his crew later as well. But now that was all gone. The only thing left to remember it was his diary. He turned to the last page in his diary.

_We picked up a crew in Port Maison and there I left them all. All my friends from over the years to start a new life like always had been the plan, ever since we first became pirates. Only one lucky strike and we would stop. But piracy was more enjoyable than we all had thought when we started. Much more fun. And what can I be besides a pirate? _

_I was standing at the main deck when we left Port Maison, watching Long John and Samuel who were waving us goodbye. I was really going to miss them among the crew, although the cooking would probably improve now that Long John had stopped. But I look forward to visiting them again, although they all said that they weren't going to stay in Port Maison. I can understand that. It really is an ugly place._

_"Captain?" I turned around and see William. Damn him! He seems to have some sort of sixth sense for the times when I needed him most._

_"Aye, William?"_

_"How are ye feeling, Jack?"_

_I grinned. He never was able to continue calling me captain, but I didn't mind. I'd rather have him seeing me as a friend than as his captain. _

_"I have no idea." That is the truth. I'm not sure what to think of this new chapter in my pirate's life just yet. I'm not entirely sure if I like this new crew either. I really think that some of them are hiding on my ship from things they have done. Ugly things like murder and rape._

_"You will be fine, Jack. You _are_ Captain Jack Sparrow above all!"_

_He was right. Like always. But I'm not sure what is going to happen if he leaves me as well. In fact, deep inside I hope he will change his mind. That he will stay among my crew forever. I wouldn't mind having his wife on board as well, and his lad. I've always liked young kids and we might be able to make a good pirate out of him. _

That was the last thing he had written in it. Three days ago. And now he was here. With a sigh Jack closed his diary and took a look at what more was hidden in his case.

Ink and a feather to write with. A sextant and some maps from the area. A little wooden box with two bullets in it. Kohl. A trinket with two black stones on it. Drawings from the ocean, _the Pearl_ and people Jack had met along the way. Another trinket, this time one with large circles in different colours. A wooden statue of a sparrow. Several books. A bible.

With a small smile Jack opened the bible to the title page. With curly letters a name was written in that: Caroline Smith. His mother. Then he lowered himself again with the bible lying on his chest looking at the darkening sky above him until he slowly fell asleep again, surrounded by the objects from the case.


	2. Day 2

_Once again a really big hug to my beta Anamaria Sparrow_

_AN: For the readers of Insanity is an Option - you might see a glimpse of Toomey in this one_

Day 2.

When Jack woke up it was still night and the first thing he saw was the clear sky above him covered with stars. He remembered how he used to watch the stars when he was a little lad and couldn't sleep. He even made up stories around them, especially to entertain his two much younger sisters, Carolina and Catherine. Slowly he reached one hand out and pointed at one of the stars.

"Tha's the evil grandmother of the lot. She was ugly as well, tha's why no of the other stars wants te be near 'er. See?"

Of course, no response, but Jack didn't notice.

"Tha grandmother had tried te trick the queen. There's the queen," Jack pointed at a large and very bright star in the sky. "She was a very beautiful woman, just like a queen should be. Lovely dress as well. White with some pink. The grandmother had given the queen an apple and then the queen had fallen in a deep sleep. But luckily there was a prince who could save her. There," Jack pointed at another star close to the 'queen'. "And he kissed the queen and she woke up and lived happily ever after together with 'er prince. And the grandmother was laughed at and nobody came near 'er anymore and she felt all lonely so on her own..."

Jack looked away from the sky and for one moment he saw his two younger sisters, sitting on their knees in the sand listening intensely to his story with large shining eyes. Twins they had been. Two little girls with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing clothes made out of rags. He had always tried to 'find' things for them: nice dresses, dolls and other toys just to see them smile and hug him with great enthusiasm. Jack shook his head in anger. They were _not_ there!

Jack stood on his feet and made a run for the sea, hoping that just like before the seawater would take his thoughts and fears away from him.

He was all alone.

Jack dived under the surface of the water, swimming as deep as he could before he had to go up for air again.

Alone on an island in the middle of the ocean.

He dived again, but the thoughts didn't go away. He was alone. No ship, no friends and no family. Jack smirked. His family couldn't be here in the first place. His dad had disappeared on sea and his mum and sweet sisters had died during the years he spent in prison at a disease that had killed many more poor people. That's why he didn't want to return to his home country. There was nothing for him left there.

The sun rose and Jack was still swimming. This time swimming didn't seem to help at all, but Jack couldn't think of anything better to do than swim. To add to his discomfort _that_ feeling was back as well. There was definitely something wrong and Jack had the odd feeling that this time it was not about him, but about William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner. He had done something incredible stupid. Knowing his friend he was just sure about it. 

Slowly Jack swam back to his island, preparing for yet another day trying to stay sane and alive. He highly doubted if he could continue like this for long, he was not exactly the most patient man in the Caribbean.

He sat down again, on the same spot where he had fallen asleep. The Bible lay forgotten in the sand and Jack tenderly picked it up: a last memory from his old life. Then he put it back in the case; not wanting to get it damaged by the sun or eventually the water. This time he didn't bother to take off his shirt or trousers to get them dried, the sun would do her work anyway.

Carefully he put the other stuff back in the case as well, until he only had got the log and the drawings left. The drawings show various things. Some were sea views, but there was also a drawing from _the Pearl_ and drawing from Tortuga and lots of people.

One drawing showed his mum like she was after his father had disappeared, a skinny and sad looking woman trying to keep her head above water and taking care of her three children. Another one showed his two little sisters, happily smiling at him. There were a couple of drawings from William Turner, one where he was standing at the main deck, another one where he was frowning and staring at a map in front of him. Then there were drawings from a various amount of crewmembers: Long John the cook, Samuel, the man who wanted to become a priest, but ended up as a pirate, Fredericks, his first captain and a man Jack didn't really like at all. David with his younger brother Marty, from a ship they had once commandeered and who both had decided that they wanted to join the crew if that would bring them home. David had died during a stupid fight in an inn somewhere near India and Jack still remembered the look of total terror on Marty's face when he had found out. There was a drawing of Marty standing next to Anamaria, something that in truth never had happened. The last drawing showed a large group of people, sitting around table playing cards. Jack saw William, Marty, Walter Toomey, Keith Banks, Samuel and Martin with big smiles on their faces, clearly enjoying the moment. Yes, Jack had always loved to draw.

This also gave him an idea. Out of the back of his old log he took a page and he went through his case to find the kohl back. He was going to make a drawing! That always helped to keep his mind of things. The subject was easy to pick: his _Pearl_.

Deeply concentrated Jack started to draw, first setting up in some quick strokes his _Pearl_ and how he wants to background to look and then he slowly got into detail. Hours later the drawing was finished. Jack frowned. _The Pearl_ looked a lot scarier than she was. To him she looked more like a ghost ship than his leading lady on the sea. He could only hope that this would not happen in truth. Barbossa would probably not understand her; he was not going to listen to the things she wanted to tell. That was the mistake most captains made, Jack had quickly found out, they saw their ship as a thing to keep dry on the water, Jack saw his_ Pearl _as a lady that you should handle with respect.

Jack sighed, suddenly feeling very depressed and close to tears. Captain Jack did _not_ cry! But the lump in his throat definitely started to grow and Jack found himself staring at his clenched fists. Damn Barbossa! He was going to kill him when they next met again!

Then Jack sat up again: time for another discovery tour on his island. He might had overlooked something. Something that could get him off the island or at least entertain him during his stay.

An hour later he had seen it all. Every tree and every rock on the island. No water, no sign of life, no nothing except sand, stones and trees. Just great! Sweat was pouring out of every hole in his body, something that normally didn't happen very easily. Jack shrugged; this whole maroon thing was probably not very good for your health. He stared at the horizon, hoping for a sign of his _Pearl_ or any other ship.

Nothing.

"This is not good," Jack muttered. "ave to get off this island before I go bloody insane." He started to walk around again, noting his footsteps in the sands everywhere.

"Ye have gotten yerself into trouble now, mate. Ye have to get yerself out of it again as well."

Easier said than done. What could he do? Swim? Make a raft? What would he use for robe?

"Hair from me back," Jack muttered frustrated, knowing that William would have laughed because of this remark. But he wasn't there. He was doing something incredibly stupid.

"Bloody hell!" Frustration started to grow until it was one big heap inside his mind screaming to get out, to blow off steam. He had to get off! His walking started to change, he no longer walked with an odd sort of confidence, now he walked as if he's in a non stop state of drunkenness; which was impossible. The last bit of alcohol Jack had touched had to be in a small tavern in Port Maison, drinking on the health of his good friends that stayed behind and that was now about 4 days ago. But Jack didn't notice this change in behaviour at all; he's too lost in his thoughts.

_Weak because of the laughter Jack was sitting in a corner of a small tavern in Port Maison named_ the Clawless Cat_. The waitress had already winked a couple of times at him, but he simply ignored that. This was probably one of the last nights he was going to be together with this bunch of people, so for once he didn't have time for any lass. Soon she noted that as well and with a pout she left him alone. _

_"Do ye remember that time with that cleric?" Samuel said laughing while emptying yet another mug._

_"Aye, mate, of course I do. Jack had learned well from ye!"_

_Long John, who never could handle alcohol very well, made an odd noise that could be explained as laughter. "Rem'mber the look on tha' man's face, when he realized 'e was robbed... by a...p-pirate?"_

_Jack grinned, simply enjoying the moment. Of course he remembered that day. He had been impersonating a cleric from the Church of England to win a bet he had made with Keith Banks, the man who made bets of anything. Keith had said that Jack would never be a believable cleric, especially not with his golden teeth and large collection of tattoo's and scars. Of course Jack had to win that time, simply to prove that he _was _Captain Jack Sparrow above all, and doing the brilliant was what he did. _

_The night before he had talked until the early hours with Samuel. Samuel had wanted to become a priest as a young boy and could give Jack all the information he needed. The next morning he had left his_ Pearl _and gone ashore and he had robbed the first cleric he met. At that time he had been polite enough to bring the poor man another set of clothes, since Jack highly doubted if the cleric would appreciate it if he had to go back in naught but his skin. Jack had taken the trinkets out of his hair and tried to hide most of his hair under a small black hat. _

_Then he had simply entered the village, not thinking about any consequences of his actions._

_The people in the village had bowed to him and showed him all sorts of respect and he was soon invited to the richest man of the village, a Sir Teabing. Sitting in the rich and monstrous house of Teabing Jack had soon started to collect all sorts of small objects, hiding them under his clothes and even a small statue of a naked lady under his hat. His motto wasn't for nothing 'Take what you can, give nothing back!'. As soon as Jack had heard screaming outside that sounded suspiciously as if the real cleric had been found he made a run back to his ship and won the bet. _

_"Jack? Ye'right?" slurred Long John with his high voice. Jack still remembered the day that John had explained to him that his high voice was caused by staying on the main deck while sailing over the equator. Of course, every good sailor should know that the equator was a burning line of fire going around the world and because he had still been on the main deck his vocal cords had melted and given him a high voice. Even at 17 Jack hadn't believed that story, but Long John simply loved to tell it once in a while._

_"Sure, John. Ye sure you should drink more? Ye sound a bit... of the world?"_

_"Just say bloody drunk, Jack!" William grinned at him. "Don' worry, Long John, Jack is just over thinking his sins," William winked at Jack._

_"I think I should get back to_ the Pearl_, lads," Jack said way more calm then he was actually feeling. Immediately the atmosphere darkened and the other 3 men looked sadly at their hands._

_"Aye, cap. Guess it's about time," Samuel said softly. "Shall miss that wooden lady of yours, Jack."_

_"I know, mate. I shall visit you once in a while... and you too, John. I might even allow ye to cook for me." Jack joked, but he actually felt really sad. Everything changed, he knew that. But he'd rather had his good friends still with him on board of his_ Pearl_. Suddenly Long John, who was surprisingly strong with his skinny arms, pulled him in a strong hug._

_"Wish I could read or write, mate," John whispered and even some small tears leave his eyes. Jack grinned sadly. Yes, he was going to miss his friends an awful lot. Almost a good reason to stop pirating. Almost. "John... Samuel. I've always trusted you. And I would be a liar if I would say that I'm not going to miss you. Even your cursing, Samuel... and yer cooking, John. But we stay in contact, savvy? I know yer not going to stay in this rotten place, but I'd track you down."_

_Next was Samuel who pulled Jack in a hug, while John was saying his goodbyes to William. "Keep chasing the stars, Jack. People like you are the ones who make life worth living. And yer Captain Jack Sparrow, above all!"_

_Slowly the small group of sad men walked to the harbor of Port Maison. When Jack and Will rowed back to_ the Black Pearl_, two silhouettes keep watching them from the shore, waving once in a while when they knew they were seen. The two were still standing there when_ the Pearl _disappeared at the horizon._

He had to get off this island. He had to. He had promised to keep chasing the stars! He had promised to bring William back to his wife and kid. He had promised to take care of _the Pearl_. He had promised to stay Captain Jack Sparrow! He couldn't just stay here and wait for his death!

He started to look around. Maybe he had overlooked something, somehow. If only he had a bottle so that he could write a letter and hope, pray, that somebody would find it in time. If only he had his _Pearl_ back.

"I should do something."

He took a couple of steps north, before turning around a walking into another direction.

"Bootstrap, what are ye doing? Ye have te stay alive fer yer kid." Jack whispered a dry throat starting to deter normal talking. It was only now that he started to notice that he was in fact hungry, and probably even worse: thirsty. And during his years on the sea he had learned something very important: never drink seawater. It would make you sick and you couldn't drink it properly anyway. With a sigh he sat down again in the sand, feeling suddenly very hot.

It was just going incredible! To add to all his problems was now also a fever that worsened his conditions. Trying to ignore all the discomforts Jack started staring at the horizon in front of him again. _The Pearl_ had to be somewhere! Maybe she came back to save him. Maybe Barbossa would regret what he had done. Maybe William would think of something.

Maybe.

"Ye know what the problem is, I couldn't save meself." Defeated Jack lowered his head. He simply couldn't, unless as by a miracle a boat would appear at the horizon, who would, also by a miracle, notice him.

"William, I'm sorry. I should 'ave listened to ye. But like ye said, I've always been a stubborn fool."

_"I get wounded as sailor and wake up as a pirate," William said dryly. "Who should have thought."_

_William and Jack were both standing on the main deck, staring at the black sails that had replaced the ragged white ones._

_"Ye don't have to, mate," said Jack. "Ye can go back to shore if ye want to. Nobody would hold it against you... except me, cause I need ye."_

_"Haven't noticed you did, that was a very good thing you did during the storm. Not many people would have managed to avoid those rocks in such weather."_

_"I'm afraid tha' was more a combination of luck and desperation," Jack grinned._

_"Ye have the possibilities, Captain. And a fine ship," William looked approvingly around._

_"Aye. Fastest ship around, mate."_

_The new_ Black Pearl _was painted and soon ready to become legendary._

_"One battle and we go back, isn't it?"_

_"Aye, that's the plan. Everyone approved with it. One battle and we have enough money to take care of ourselves."_

_"Good."_

One battle wasn't enough. Especially not when the money they had earned was spent as soon as they went ashore again by the largest part of the crew. This annoyed William (and Jack) to no end. Of course they did spent some of their treasure in inns, but most was kept safe for future use. So soon they attacked another ship... and another. And slowly they became notorious pirates, especially since they didn't kill when it was not needed.

Their first agreement was even forgotten. Until a month ago.

_"Everything alright?"_

_Jack shakes his head. "I can't believe I just killed that man."_

_"You would do it again," said William._

_"Yes," said Jack with a surprised voice. William was looking at his hands._

_"Something wrong, Will?"_

_"Yes. Jack, I know this isn't the right time to say this, but--- I want to stop."_

_Jack looked up in shock._

_"I have continued it way too long already," explained William quickly. "Maybe because I hoped you with stop being a pirate as well," a small smile appeared on his face, "but you're a pirate at heart, Captain Jack Sparrow. I want to stay with my wife and lad, instead of just visiting them once in a while."_

_Jack sighed. "I know, mate. I wondered when you would start to realize that yerself."_

_"Why don't you...?"_

_"No, Will. I can't. Not only have I nothing to go back for, it's this life. I don't do this for the money, the attention, the fame... it's the freedom. When I'm on me ship, I'm free in all the ways I want. I can never be like that on the dry land."_

_"Once your luck will run out, Jack."_

_Jack flashed his grin. "I know, mate."_

_"You are a stubborn fool, Jack Sparrow."_

_"I can only try."_

Jack swallowed, trying to get away that dry feeling in his throat, but it had no use. More and more things started to hurt, the muscles in his arms, his stomach... even sunburn was starting to become a small problem. And he had never felt so hot in all his life. Was the sun warmer on this small spot somewhere in the Caribbean?

"I can only try," Jack whispered. "Something."

If only he had some luck left. Some of the luck that kept him alive all these years and made him do the brilliant, the insane. He didn't need much... only a little luck.

"William? Do ye think I 'ave some luck left?"

No reply. But Jack would have sworn he had seen William, only seconds ago, telling him that he was going home. That he was going to leave him.

"William?"

Where had he gone? Had Jack simply forgotten that William was back in England already? Jack frowned, trying to concentrate. Then he shook his head. He was starting to scare himself!

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of _the Black Pearl_," he whispered. "Barbossa has taken her, William is in trouble and I'm stuck on a godforsaken spit of land."

Was he? Or was he confused about that as well? Was he dreaming? Maybe he was still in prison... but he wasn't 17 anymore. Was he? Again he shook his head. He really started to frighten himself.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of _the Black Pearl_."

He stood up again, slightly unstable, and made a run for the sea. Seawater was what he needed now! A fresh head. He splattered around a bit and slowly calmed down. He was not going insane!

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of _the Black Pearl_." And I'm going insane.

----

_Kuramasgirl556 - Well, the idea is that I'm going to describe the three days of Jack on his island and that each day will be one chapter, so there is still one left to go_

_Morph - Well, seems you are a real fan as well, right? Thank you so much for reading (and reviewing!) everything I write!!!_

_Warriormaid 3000 - At your service :)___


	3. Day 3

_What would I be without my wonderful beta Anamaria Sparrow? Probably lying somewhere behind a dirty bar in Tortuga, robbed and drunk…_

Day 3.

Jack woke up when the sun was already high in the sky. He felt exhausted and sick. The fever was definitely starting to take its toll and to add to that he had fallen asleep in a really uncomfortable position.  Now his back hurt as well. Slowly he managed to sit up, feeling his skin burn.

"Could use a drink now," Jack whispered hoarsely. Lady Luck loved to play games with him, since Jack's throat felt dryer than sand, but there was nothing to drink. And that with an entire Ocean around you. Ironic, wasn't it?

"Reminds me of an old story," Jack closed his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy. When he opened them again he smiled, clearly seeing the images of his two younger sisters sitting next to him on the ground.

"There wa' a man once and tha' man was sailing on a ship. Beautiful ship. Pride of the man himself. But on a day there was a storm..."

Jack fell silent for a moment.

"A storm, aye. And the storm destroyed the ship and killed most of the crew. The man survived and found a large piece of wreckage to sit on. In this position he stayed for days, until hunger and thirst had driven him mad," Jack swallowed. "Weather changed. Bad weather... with thunder. Thunder hit the piece of wreckage and it started to burn. What te do? Stop the fire with the water of the ocean or burn te dead? What do ye think, Carolina? Cath?"

The two girls stayed silent.

"Yer not here, right?" Jack whispered sadly. "Yer in me head..." One single tear tickled over his face. "What te do? Stop the fire or burn te dead?"

Jack lowered himself again to the ground too tired to sit up straight for too long.

_Jack's eyes were still heavy from sleep when he climbs in the rigging of _the Orchid_. With stiff fingers he tried to catch some of the ropes as he fought with the sails. Far below him he heard Captain Fredericks yell orders to the other crewmembers. The wet ropes were cutting in his hands, but Jack kept holding on. He had to, if he wants to survive this storm. A large wave of water picks up_ the Orchid _and Jack saw how in front of his eyes Tom fell down from the rigging on the main deck, were he lies still. _

_Shivering Jack tried to concentrate and slowly he made his way back down, relieved when he finally set foot on deck again. However, immediately he fell down when _the Orchid _made a sudden move and his hands grabbed only air as he slowly was pushed towards the wild sea. Just in time_ the Orchid _fell back in her normal position. _

_Jack gasped for air when he ran against the storm trying to find himself a rope, when he saw out of the corner of his eye how his Captain, Fredericks and the first-mate, Melton, tied themselves up to the main mast. Then hell broke loose._

_A huge tidal wave picked up the ship and then threw it back on the sea. Everywhere seems to be water. Black waves were thrown at the ship, hitting several members of the crew, who were desperately fighting for their lives._

_Jack screamed his lungs out. His hands just managed to grab a bit of rope when a huge wave picked up the ship again. With a thud Jack was thrown against the railing. He saw how several mates were thrown overboard and he almost drowned, but the railing kept him on the ship._

_Gasping for air Jack ties the rope around his waist and then at the railing next to him. Again he was thrown forcefully at the railing, but at least this time he was sure that he would stay on deck: whatever happens. Somebody was thrown at him and Jack looked at the pale face of Michael, a next wave took the man away overboard._

_Sounds above Jack's head made him flinch, especially when with a crash loud enough to hear even during the heavy weather, a mast fell down on the deck. Again strange noises: was the entire ship going to break down?_

_Screaming, crashing. A couple of mates were thrown in the sea. When the ship was again on top of a wave Jack noticed a couple of lifeless bodies tied at the main mast. Were those Fredericks and Melton? Jack had his mouth wide open, but he couldn't even hear himself screaming._

_The sea pushed the ship down deep in the waters. Salt water was getting in Jack's mouth, his eyes, everywhere. His lungs were about to explode when the ship righted itself again. Jack vomited._

_Hour after hour the storm tried to break down_ the Orchid _but the ship showed more spirit than Jack would have thought according to the noises around him. Jack was thrown overboard a couple of times, but thanks to the rope he always found his way back. His body hurt everywhere and his arms felt as if they had been stretched a couple of inches longer. With every high wave he took a deep breath and was every time again surprised that he hadn't drowned yet._

_It was a long day already, but the bad weather took away every form of sunlight and time. Slowly the sea calmed and the sky brightened. Exhausted, Jack lay on the main deck.  For a long time he was unable to move a finger. Around him it was dead silent. Splinters from the deck were finding their ways in his face and bare chest; his clothing wasn't much more than a couple of rags, although his shirt was in a rather good state... He tried to lift his head up, but it took a long time before he was finally able to move._

_The ruined mast had made some victims, one of them being William Turner. Covered with sails, ropes, and wood he was lying face down on the main deck._

_"William..." whispered Jack, crawling towards his friend. His throat was raw from the seawater. _

_He looked next to William and saw Fredericks and Melton, lying with their eyes wide open. They had been hit by the largest part of the mast. William was only hit by the top._

_A soft noise attracted Jack's attention. It was Long John who stumbled above deck._

_"Long John!" Jack managed to get to his feet. "How many...?"_

_"Much, boy, too much," Long John said sadly._

_More crewmembers entered the deck. Samuel, Keith, Walter, Martin. Some had been hiding in the brig; others had tied themselves to the ship, just like Jack._

_"The Captain is dead," said Keith Banks._

_"Melton too. And Tom. And many more."_

_"What about Hendry?"_

_"Haven't seen him."_

_Silence._

_Then a soft moaning attracted their attention. William was slowly coming back to life._

_"He's alive? By God, how's that possible?" said Walter amazed._

_"If he's not dead now, he will be soon," Long John said depressed._

_"Shut up!" roared Jack. "Help me lift up that bloody mast!" He started pulling at the mast and soon other start to help him.  Quickly, they pull William away from it._

_"Where's the doctor?" Jack looked around._

_Samuel shrugged. _

_"How many men do we have left anyway? We must search the ship!"_

_Jack ripped off a part from the clothes he had still left on his body and wiped away the blood from William's face. William opened his eyes. His first words were some impressive cursing. Jack helped him on his feet._

_"You've had luck," he said._

_"What you call luck," William muttered. But he saw the damage around him and fell silent._

_A search of the ship only gave 17 other survivors. That made 24 of the once much larger crew. Coughing and wet they were sitting together on deck._

_"Think you can make a fire, John?" informed Jack._

_"I suppose I could find some dry wood," Long John nodded. "I shall make some food."_

_For once none of the men were groaning by this idea. The sun started shining and the surface of the sea was flat like a mirror. Without his notice, Jack was chosen as their leader, even though he was the youngest of the group. At that moment he seemed to be the only one who could makes some out of this mess._

_Bodies were thrown overboard while Samuel sent a little prayer along with them. The others just stood there with their heads down. Their grief was for their fellow crewmates; not a single tear was spilled for their dead captain and his first mate. One by one the bodies disappeared into the sea. From the 200 men that once left England, now only 24 were left._

Jack suddenly felt incredibly sad when he thought back to that day. So many honest men had died then... but it had brought him _the Pearl_. The 24 men had managed to sail _the Orchid_ to the nearest port and repaired it. When that was done they had re-named the ship _the Black Pearl_, 'black' because the only sails they could get for the money they offered were black. Jack had become the captain, since he was the only person who could read, write, use a sextant, and other useful things. No one had disagreed and the 24 men had stayed with him until recently. All 24 except for Keith Banks and Walter Toomey. One who had died... the other because of other reasons, reasons Jack didn't want to think about right now.

He got on his feet, almost falling down again, but he stayed upright, more out of determination than something else. For the first time that day he took a good look around him, not that he expected anything new...

Then he did notice something. Something lying on the sand, just out of reach of the sea. Something small and brown. Something with a very familiar shape.

His hat.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes when he slowly walked closer. Almost afraid he reached out, but then his hands touch the fabric of the wet hat.

"Can't believe it..." Jack muttered. "Maybe Lady Luck does like ol' Jack."

For a moment he stared at the hat in his hand before putting it firmly on his head.

"I feel a change in the wind," he said for the first time feeling a lot better. "Might get off this bloody piece of rock..."

With renewed hope he started yet another journey on the island, having nothing else to do. There was an open spot between a group of trees which was rather suspicious, but that was about the only special thing he could find. He picked up a rock and threw it into the water, seeing how the surface left large circles. One time he lost his balance, but he grasped, just in time, a tree before he hit the ground. The tree made an odd noise, but Jack didn't notice it. But when he turned around he _did_ notice something.

A ship.

"Bloody hell!"

As if in trance, he walked towards the coastline, not daring to let the ship leave his sight. Slowly it sailed closer and Jack was able to see some details. Now that he could take a better look, he could see it was more a boat than a ship and absolutely nothing compared to his _Pearl_. But he was not really in the position to complain, was he?

He saw one man standing on deck of the boat, just as curious about Jack as Jack was about him. He heard also, other voices who were screaming something, but Jack couldn't really hear what.

He still hadn't moved when the boat arrived at the island and one man jumped in the sea, wading the last part through the water.

"'ey, mate! Who are ye?"

Jack couldn't say a word. He didn't dare to believe what his eyes and ears were telling him.

"Mate?" the man stood in front of him, his long black hair dancing in the wind. Curious he stared at the sweating man in front of him. He was a bit afraid that the man was going to fall down, since he didn't seem to stand very stable on his feet.

"Are ye alright? SIMON! Get yerself over'ere!" he yelled to the boat behind him. "Bring some te drink for this fellow!"

A second man showed up, soon followed by another.

"Gonna give ye somethin' te drink... looks like ye need it. Can ye speak at all? Can ye understand me?"

"Maybe 'e's a mute?" called Simon from behind, while he was wading to the island holding a bottle in one of his hands.

"A mute?" said the man unsure.

"Aye, got a cousin who's a mute. Terrible thing, being a mute..." Simon joined the other man on the beach.

"Mate? I'm Gregory, but ye can call me Greg if ye want to. This man next to me is Simon and the guy left on the boat is Juan," Greg stuck out his hands and grinned encouraging at Jack. Slowly Jack reached out and shook it, feeling immensely relieved that he could actually touch this man... that it was not another trick of his tired brain.

"I'm..." Jack coughed, "I'm Jack Sparrow."

"Ello, then Jack," Simon said cheerfully putting one arm around the slightly trembling man, pushing the bottle in his hands, "Here, take a drink! It's only water but ye looks like ye can need it. We'll give something stronger later..."

With small smiles Greg and Simon looked at how Jack hungrily emptied the water bottle, looking as if he had never tasted anything so good.

"Calm, matey... never good te drink so quickly if yer haven't had much for some time." Juan joined the group, nodding at Jack.

"Jack, this is Juan, Juan this is Jack," Greg introduced them. "Come, were going to make ourselves comfortable on the beach."

The three men dragged Jack along with them and sit down on the beach. "Well Jack... fill me in, mate. How on earth did ye end up on this lonely place?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Got anything more te drink fer me?" he managed to say. Juan grinned.

"Ye know what, mate. It's actually rather ironic te think tha' ye almost starved te death here, while there is so much delicious te drink 'ere."

He stood up and walked to a tree, the very same tree that helped Jack to stay on his feet barely an hour ago. Juan knocked on it and then took a couple of large steps to the open area. He jumped up and down and then reached for something under the sand. To Jack's utter amazement, Juan opened a small door and disappeared under the ground.

"Ye should have seen yer face, mate. We're rumrunners... we hide our trade on this island so that those blasted British Navy people don't find it," Greg grinned proudly, but Simon looked a bit concerned.

"Greg!" he hissed. "Don't tell tha' man!"

Greg laughed. "What are ye afraid off, Simon? That 'e will tell the Royal Navy? I think he hates them just as much as you do... he's a bloody pirate!"

Simon turned his attention to Jack. "Ye are?"

"Aye, mate. I was the Captain of _the Black Pearl_."

"Ye were...?"

Jack only shook his head not wanting to reply. Juan came back and throws a couple of bottles in the sand and soon all four were holding their bottles in the air.

"To a happy trade!"

"To wealth and a fine women!"

"To _the Black Pearl_," whispered Jack softly before emptying the rum bottle and immediately grabbing another one, which was soon found empty on the beach as well.

The four men were happily sitting on the beach, telling each other stories, singing songs and drinking rum. The three men had no trouble at all that Jack now knew their 'secret' and for the first time in days Jack felt safe and comfortable again. And among friends. Jack even told them how he ended on this island, although not with too many details.

"Well, mate... can we offer yer a trip back to the dry land?" Juan asked.

"Aye," Jack said, not believing his luck. "Tha' would mean a lot..."

"No problem, Jack."

He should pay them somehow. They had just saved his freedom and sanity. His hands move through his hair, feeling the trinkets in it. Maybe he should pay them with trinkets? But his heart didn't agree with this idea. These trinkets stood for his memories, memories he couldn't live without. Maybe there was something in his case that he could trade? He thought deeply.  Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Mateys... I-- I have an idea." Quickly he stood on his feet and with his arms moving to keep his balance he walked to his case, opened it and took out his drawings. "Here."

Curious Greg, Simon and Juan have followed him. "I would like te pay ye all back, fer saving me. What ye think of a drawing? I'd draw anything ye'd like."

Jack showed them the various drawings of people, _the Pearl_ and some animals.

"Wow, lad, yer sure know 'ow te draw," Juan said impressed.

Simon carefully nodded his head. "Ye know wha', Jack. Could ye make me a drawing of me Misses? Beautiful she is... like a-"

"Filled rum bottle," Greg winked. Simon gave him a dirty look. "Like a pearl."

Jack flashed his grin. "Sure, mate. And you two?"

"Well," Juan looked uncomfortable to the ground. "Back in Tortuga there is this red-headed whore and she's just... Let's just say I prefer red heads."

"And ye, Greg?"

"Me boat."

Jack and Greg exchanged looks and they suddenly understood each other completely. To Jack this boat might be nothing compared to his _Pearl_, but for Greg it was his world.

"We 'ave an accord." They shook hands.

"Good! Now it's time we get our trade to the ship and sail back to the dry lands te make some profit. Want te take yer case with ye, Jack?"

Jack nodded.

"Can carry it alone to me boat?"

"Sure." Slowly, Jack dragged his case towards the boat and then helped his new found friends with their rum. While he stood on the deck of the boat he absentmindly rubbed his left hand. He should get a new tattoo, to memorize this event. Not that he really believed he would ever forget, but you could never be sure. Maybe just the number 3 this time, so that everybody would be curious where it stood for.

Yes, a three. A three that stood for the three days on this bloody island, the three good men that saved him, the three things he lived for - freedom, his _Pearl_ and friendship - and the three kills he made in his life so far. Still rubbing his left hand he shook his head. No... Not three kills. Because he was going to make sure that it would be four soon enough. Barbossa had to die.

Jack was not a person who killed for pleasure and that was probably also going to count for Barbossa's death, but this was something he had to do. This time he was lacking forgiveness. This time Barbossa would go down, especially if his feeling proved to be right about William Turner.

Jack said nothing when Greg, Simon and Juan made the boat ready to leave and slowly sail away.

"Wait!" he suddenly yelled and jumped out of the boat, swimming back to the dreaded island, leaving the rumrunners dumbfounded on their boat. Soon enough he found what he had been searching for. Although he had thrown it away 3 days ago he found it easily again, simply because all the time during the three days he had been staring at it. His pistol with one shot. One shot meant for one person. Barbossa. Carefully tugging his pistol back behind his belt he swam back to the boat of the rumrunners.

He kept standing on deck, until the island had disappeared from view. Only then could he finally go down below and get some sleep.

- Fin -

---

_Just out of curiousity: which of the OC's (other characters) did you like most in this story?_

_And I'm aware that Jack hasn't got that '3' tattoo that Johnny has… I just thought it was a nice touch to connect Johnny Depp's brilliance with that of Jack… silly me ;)_

_---_

_JackFan2 - At least this ending is a bit more happy, right? He's save! YAY! Bring some rum to celebrate!_

_Pigwidgeon - huggles Exams are Teh Evil, I know all about it. Tomorrow around this time I will be finally free! Too many plotbunnies are attacking me at the moment ;)_

_OprahNoodlemantra - One more flashback in this one… it's actually my favorite one of the lot. I just like the whole ship thing I guess ;)_

_---_

_Thanks for reading everyone! This story simply shows the history that my Jack is based on. Again some mentions of Walter Toomey, who will have a bigger role in another side story about Jack's past that I'm writing. _


End file.
